Do I Know You Anymore?
by sugar-sweetfairy
Summary: Rory and Jess meet again in the future. A future Literati fic. Rated PG13 due to some violence. Also updated. Please R/R!
1. Emergency Room

Title: Do I know you any more?  
  
After senior year at Chilton, Rory and Dean broke up when she got into Harvard. She and Jess had become friends during that past year and he wanted to start something, but Rory started seeing someone else, so Jess headed off to NYU and medical school. When Luke and Lorelai got married, he was going to come to the wedding, but when he arrived, he saw Rory with her boyfriend and went back to college and told them that an emergency came up, so that he couldn't make it. He emersed himself in his studies and wrote a couple of articles for a New York magazine under a pen name. He graduated with honours and he was offered a full position at the teaching hospital and he accepted.  
  
Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai have had twin boys and Rory has gotten married and then her husband was tragically killed in a drive by shooting. She's been living by herself and writing for the New York Times for four years.  
  
Lane married Henry and for a couple of years it was fine. Lane, Henry and Mrs Kim were extremely happy. Lane worked for a record company signing new bands, etc. until, Henry's younger sister was killed of a drug overdose and he turned to alcohol. He then became abusive and lost his doctor's licence after only having it a year.  
  
Lane stayed with him for two more years after that until she became pregnant and she realised that Henry wasn't going to be the best father and she didn't want her future child harmed so she moved out. Paris offered sanctuary and Lane accepted. She pressed charges against Henry and took out a restraining order on him. Because Rory had documented it all, the charges were held and the restraining order put in place. Angered Henry went to Rory's to get the location of Lane out of her and ended up beating Rory up.  
  
Thus leading up to the start of this story.  
  
Do I know you any more?  
  
Part One: Emergency Room  
  
"Doctor Mariano, we have an emergency in curtain 17. Can you take it?" A nurse called to Jess Mariano.  
  
"Nance!" Jess whined good-naturedly. "I just got on my break. I haven't had one in 7 hours." Nancy Whittaker, the head nurse of the ER at General Memorial in New York, just shot him a look. Jess sighed and left his chair and headed towards the curtains. He looked into the curtain to see his best friend Ryan Johnson, a paramedic, writing down some information.  
  
"Hey Ryan, what do we have?" Jess asked holding his hand out for the clipboard that Ryan was writing on.  
  
"Female, 27, her face was hit with a baseball bat, a wooden one which has left splinters in her left cheek. Her neighbours said that her best friend's husband did the act after she helped her friend leave him." Ryan said quietly. "She has three broken ribs and her left foot has been broken." Ryan continued.  
  
"Is she conscious? Any head injuries?" Jess asked.  
  
"She is awake. You probably don't recognize me at the moment Jess. I can't blame you for that. I probably couldn't recognize myself at all." The victim babbled. "It's nice to see you again though. It's been what? Eight, nine years since mom and Luke's wedding. You just dropped off the face of the world. Where were you?"  
  
"Rory? Oh God!" Jess gasped horrified. "Who did this to you?" Jess asked.  
  
"Great. Just what a girl wants for an old friend to do, hear them pray to God." Rory said sarcastically, trying to roll her eyes. "Ouch! Damn it!"  
  
"Answer the question Rory. Who did this to you?" Jess demanded.  
  
"I don't know if you met Lane's husband. Henry. Henry Cho." Rory told Jess. Jess looked at Rory confused. Lane Kim? He couldn't believe that the perky Korean girl could have gotten into an abusive relationship.  
  
"Rory, we are talking about the same person here aren't we? I mean, Lane? I can't believe that." Jess said moving to examine Rory.  
  
"Yeah, I know, she hid it for five years, but in the end, mom saw Henry hit Lane. She had been acting strangely though - OW!" Rory winced.  
  
"Sorry. So, is she okay now?" Jess asked as a nurse came in. "A robe would be good." Jess addressed the nurse. "Umm, Rory, how long were you unconscious for?" Jess asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I guess fro about twenty minutes, why?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because, is it possible, um, I don't know how to say this, is it possible he could have. violated you in any way?" Jess asked delicately.  
  
"What? No! I mean, I would have known! He's abusive yeah, but never." Rory trailed off.  
  
"I'll just get one of the female doctors to come and check to make sure. Do you want me to call your mom and Luke?" Jess asked gently as if sensing Rory was feeling delicate. "And is there any one else I need to call? Husband, boyfriend?" Jess questioned hesitantly thinking to himself, if there is any one in her life he'd back off.  
  
"No, but can you call Paris Geller, you remember her? She's from Chilton." Jess nodded in the affirmative. She tried to gesture to her purse. "There's a cell in there. I think it has all the numbers. Use it, Paris usually doesn't take calls from any one she doesn't know." Rory said. Jess nodded and headed out the room.  
  
"Kasey! Can you examine this woman here? She's a possible rape. She was unconscious for around twenty minutes." Jess said quietly to a female colleague.  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"In there." The doctor headed for the curtain Jess had just exited. Flipping open the cell he searched for Lorelai's mobile. Dialling it he heard a ringing tone.  
  
"Hello? Lorelai the wonderful here!" A hyper voice answered.  
  
"Lorelai this is Jess, Rory's here in the hospital." Jess started.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess walked back into the cubicle Rory was in after his phone calls to Lorelai, Rory's mom and Paris, a friend of Rory's from high school. Rory was lying in the hospital bed with her eyes shut and the parts of her face not bruised and swollen were deathly white.  
  
"Rory are you awake?" Jess said gently. Rory opened her eyes. Smiling at Jess she patted the side of her bed signalling for him to sit down.  
  
"Did you call mom and Paris?" Rory asked quietly. She looked pale and drawn.  
  
"Yeah, Luke and Lorelai are coming down straight away. I think Luke's looking to kill Henry. He was very scary over the phone. Liam and Junior (A/N: William (Liam) and Lucas (Junior) are Lorelai and Luke's twin boys) are going to stay with Morey and Babette and they'll be here in two hours." Jess told Rory. Rory smiled thankfully.  
  
"Thanks Jess. Can you stay until they arrive? We can talk about what you've been up to since we last saw you." Rory pleaded. Jess sighed inwardly. He could never resist the puppy dog look she gave him when she wanted her way.  
  
"Alright" Jess gave in. "Well you know I got into NYU."  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory!" A large pregnant Korean girl rushed into the cubical. She ran up to Rory. "Oh my God! Are you okay? I am so sorry." Rory smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" Lane blinked at her friend behind the glasses perched on her nose. "I'm." A tall Asian man suddenly interrupted them.  
  
"I've found you Lane!" Lane whipped around.  
  
"Henry!" She looked warily at him and glanced around nervously.  
  
"Yesh Lane, after going to Rory's I waited her for you." Henry slurred. It was obvious that he had been drinking. Jess edged out the room slowly through another door to the side.  
  
"Security! We need security now!" Jess yelled to the nurse's station. Two men in guard uniforms ran over. "There's a man in room 901, he's threatening the victim and her visitor. He was the one who injured the victim." Jess said urgently. The guards immediately ran in that direction and after a slight scuffle and a loud shot, one came running back on his hand held radio.  
  
"What's happening?" A nurse asked in panic as patients and doctors and nurses had crouched to the floor in alarm if it was possible.  
  
"The man has a gun and is holding the people in the room and Arnie, the other guard hostage with it. Arnie's down and - " the guard was cut off by another shot. Jess took off straight away to the room, ignoring the shouts of the guards running behind him. Loud sirens could be heard as Jess crawled on his hands and knees, as he got closer to the room Rory had been moved to after she had been examined.  
  
".so, you know that!" Jess heard Henry mutter partly to himself and to Lane.  
  
"Yeah but Henry-" Lane started as Henry interrupted her.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed. Jess got a clear view of Lane and the Guard Arnie, but he could not see Rory or Henry. Jess started to panic. Suddenly another shot went off. 


	2. Mistakes

Part Two: Mistakes  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Jess called out in panic. Henry wobbled out and waved a gun at Jess.  
  
"Get in here now." Henry ordered Jess. Jess complied and went in. He saw Rory clutching a bleeding leg and Lane pressing down on it with bed sheets, applying pressure to it.  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" Jess asked as he hurriedly walked over to her ignoring Henry as he took another swig of a bottle that he clutched.  
  
"Well considering I've been shot, I'm okay. Go look at the guard. I think he's hurt pretty badly." Rory said weakly. Jess took one more worried look at her and went over to the injured Arnie who was clutching his right arm and groaning in pain. Jess treated him with the on hand medical supplies. Jess then looked at Rory and Lane. They were cowering next to each other, Lane still applying pressure to Rory's leg on the blood soaked bed. Henry sat in a chair shielded from sight and was drinking out of his bottle of whiskey.  
  
Jess looked at Rory's pale face and then her leg. He moved over to her and started looking at her leg. He gave a sigh of relief as it was a clean shot. The bullet was next to the leg on the mattress. Jess began to bandage it up when Lane gave a groan of pain all of a sudden. Henry stumbled to his feet the best he could.  
  
"Wass tha matta?" He slurred. Lane clutched her stomach and moaned once again.  
  
"The baby's coming." Lane moaned as another contraction passed. "It's ten weeks too early." Lane said in panic. Jess bounded over to her and led her to a chair. However, before she could sit down, Henry leaps over and held the gun to her stomach.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Jess asked in disbelief.  
  
"This stupid child caused Lane to leave me and now it's going to pay." Henry said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No, Henry, you can't do that." Lane said, fear totally overriding her contraction pains.  
  
'Henry, shoot me, I was the one who really made Lane leave you. Not the baby." Rory shouted. Jess's blood went cold when the gun turned to Rory.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to shoot you too then." Henry laughed.  
  
"No!" Jess shouted and leaped at Henry. The gun went off and Jess felt a stabbing pain in his side and as he grabbed the gun out of Henry's hands, the world went black and Jess thought, if I'm dead, then this was worth it to save Lane and Rory's lives. 


End file.
